Black Rose (Rewitten!)
by Bluestar797
Summary: Yuri Nakamura'd dad was Japanese and fell in love with her American mother. She has lived in America her whole life until a tragedy overcomes her family. Her dad has died. His request was for his children to experience his home culture resulting in her moving to Japan for her last years of high school. Yuri now goes to Seiyo High and will encounter some strange people like her.
1. New Country, New School, New YOUniform

_Hey everyone! Bluestar here for the come back! So I've been offline for a while, but now here I am with new and improved writing techniques, plus a rewrite. The story may flow a bit differently due to me changing Yuri a lot. She's no longer Yuri Star, she's now Yuri Nakamura._

 _Ikuto: Bluestar does not own Shugo Chara but does own all OC's in the story._

 _Please enjoy!_

I looked outside my car window at the trees. They ended in blurs as they faded into the distance and to me, they were more interesting than me going to a new school. Today was the day I was going to a new school. In a new car. And this was my first rain shower in Japan. My Chara, Kat, joined me at the window, glaring at the rain.

"Honestly," she huffed, placing her hands on her hips, "this has got to be a bad omen or something. Rain on the first day can not be a good thing!"

"Mom, how much longer?" I groaned, ignoring my Chara's comment. Kat looked up at me and sighed, all the while shooting her signature, you're doing it again' glare from her blue eyes.

"A few more minutes honey," mom answered while briefly looking at me through the mirror. "Then you'll be at your new school." I moaned and then went back to looking at the trees.

"Don't worry Yuri," Mia, my younger sister attempted to reassure me. "I'm sure you'll make friends right away." I smiled at her attempt to make me relax. I started to rummage through my bag to make sure I had everything for Day One.

"And maybe," mom paused before continuing. "You'll meet a boy there that you'll want to-"

I jumped from my checking at the comment. Face red, and heart pounding, I cut her off quickly. "Mom!"

Kat snickered at me. "Someone is embarrassed by romance~!"

"Shut up," I mumbled, flicking her away.

"Well, I'm just saying. I met your father in High School." Mom turned around to pat my knee lightly. "And it could happen to you too."

Mia gushed at this. "So romantic!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and look at how well that worked out," I mumbled sarcastically. The car jerked to an unexpected stop letting my face slam against the seat in front of me.

"We're here!" my mother shouted with an annoyed tone. Something telling me that she heard my previous comment. Mia smiled at me then pushed me out of the car, causing my to fall onto the rainy ground. Mia smirked evilly at me. Dang that 8-year-old was vicious.

I stood up, soaking wet, about to hit my sister when my mom closed the door and rolled down her window.

"So today, you'll need to walk home and pick up Mia from school. I need to take Aiden and Kyle to the doctor." Mom smiled at me brightly. "Find someone nice at school to help you if you get lost. Love you~!" She then pulled the car forward real fast and drove off.

Kat flew over to my side snickering at me. "You're all wet." I sent her a glare as I started shaking from the cold. "Are you okay?"

"I guess I will be." I started walking towards the doors, just wanting to change into the uniform the school said they'd provide already.

Kat flew close to my side and smirked again. "See? Bad omen day."

"Shut up. Let's just hurry up and go."

I walked to the office of the High School which was conveniently located right past the front doors. A small group of students stared at me and started laughing at how messed up I looked. Growling, I headed into the small room and asked the secretary if the Superintendent was in. She gestured towards the doors behind her in silence.

"Thanks," I said while walking into the office.

I was greeted by a man who looked up at me with a smile. He had gray hair and kind green eyes. He stood up briefly and shook my hand.

"Hello, you must be Miss Nakamura. I'm Superintendent Fujimoto. Pleased to meet you."

I shook his hand back, a smile forming on my face. "Nice to meet you too." Kat flew around his head for a second and then sat on his desk, mocking him.

"So Miss Nakamura, here's your uniform and schedule," he said while handing me said items. "There's a changing room in the back, feel free to get changed now," he said with sympathy, gesturing to my wet and muddy appearance.

"Thanks." I headed for the room, quickly stripping off my clothes to my undergarments and set muddy clothes in a bag that Mr. Fujimoto gave me. I then took the white undershirt and slipped it on, followed by the black jacket. The sleeves were slightly longer than my fingertips, causing me to have to roll them up. I buttoned up the jacket, leaving the very last one on the bottom undone. I tied the red ribbon around the neck top. Picking up the black skirt, I tsked at the length. "Does anyone care for modesty these days?" I wondered out loud. Kat stared at the skirt before smirking at me. "What?"

"Just suck it up. You are pretty short, so maybe it'll go to your ankles," Kat giggled between words.

"Hey," I growled. "5'4" isn't that short!"

"Uh Huh, and what grade are you?"

I flicked her away. "So what if I'm a 2nd Year!"

"Nothin'," Kat flew towards my bag. "Just get dressed." I sighed and pulled up the black skirt, which actually went below my finger tips. "See?" She nodded in approval. "What did I say?"

I rolled my eyes and put on the black knee high socks and mary janes. "Now if only I could do something to this mess." I tried to run my fingers through my tangled hair hopelessly.

"Never fear! Musa is here~!" From my bag came my other chara Musa. Musa and Kat are complete opposites of each other. Musa is girly, bubbly, sociable, loves building me up, and musical while Kat is tomboyish, anti-social, athletic, and loves to tease me. Musa has curly, blonde hair in a loose bun with a pink musical note attached to her hair tie. She wears a light pink dress with frills and ballet slippers. Kat has navy blue hair that is wavy and down. On her head is blue cat ears and she even has a tail to boot. Not to mention she wears a black tank top with blue shorts and tennis shoes. Also another huge difference, I tell Musa and Kat to stay in their eggs during school hours. Musa usually listens and stays, Kat usually never listens and ignores me. Their different personalities also normally result in Kat bullying Musa.

"Oh great, the princess is here." Musa rolled her eyes at Kat.

"You're just jealous that you aren't as pretty as I am~!"

Kat shot her claws out of her hand. "You want a bet?" Kat was about to leap on Musa.

"Guys stop!" I stood in between them. "Musa, why'd you come out?"

Musa twirled around. "I'm here to fix your hair~!" Kat burst into a laughing fit within five seconds. "Like you could do it, Kat!"

Kat hissed at Musa. "Try me!"

I sighed flicking them both.

"Ow." They both rubbed their foreheads.

"Musa, just fix me." I rubbed my forehead, attempting to battle my growing headache.

"Of course~!" Musa took out her baton and started to work on my hair. I closed my eyes, letting her untangle the dark blue mess. "And done!"

I opened my gold eyes to see Musa had put my bangs into a small ponytail behind my head, pulling them out of my eyes. My hair was silky and smooth and slightly wavy, it's natural style. Blinking, I noticed I had a tiny bit of mascara on to complement my eyes, making them pop.

Kat stared at the final product jaw dropped like me.

"Wow," we said together.

Musa smirked with confidence. "I'll take my leave now, and you're welcome Yuri!" With that, she headed back to my bag and into her egg. Kat growled lightly at her when she flew past her. I stared at myself in the mirror, my mind in the past. At my old school, my friend Attia would have been gushing on how much she liked the uniform.

"Come on punk." I picked up my bag and headed towards the door. "Let's go to class 2-A."

 _Thanks for viewing~! Please favorite, comment, and criticise with the purpose of construction!_

 _~Bluestar_


	2. New Friends and Class

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update, here's another chapter of Black Rose!**

 **Ikuto: Bluestar797 doesn't own Shugo Chara, but does own all OC's presented in this story.**

 **Enjoy~!**

"Class, we have a new student who will be joining us this year." My Sensei, also known as Agano Sensei, gestured to me at the front of the room. "Please introduce yourself," she finished tiredly.  
"So enthusiastic," I thought. At her gesture, I stepped forward slightly. I looked straight at the wall behind the class, not looking at anyone in the eye. Remembering the lessons my dad always gave me about Japanese edicate, I introduced myself. "Hello, I'm Nakamura Yuri. I moved here from America," I paused and bowed, remembering that's what I was supposed to do. "Please take care of me."  
I looked at the teacher, waiting for her to tell me what to do next.  
Sensei looked at me with bored eyes for a couple of seconds. "Is there a problem," she asked.  
"No Sensei," I replied calmly.  
"Then sit down somewhere Miss Nakamura."  
With brief hesitation, I walked towards the closests seat available and sat down abruptly.  
Sensei stared at me and the whole class with a glare before turning to the board in prep for her lesson. When she finished writing down math and some equations, she turned around, looking at the clock with a sigh, before starting her lecture.  
I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a boy with blue hair looking out the window. He was wearing the male black uniform and seemed to be ignoring the lecture that Sensei was giving, although Sensei wasn't exactly trying to keep the lesson going.  
"He's probably the loner type," I thought to myself as I studied him again. Getting out my notebook, I prepared to answer the questions that Sensei slowly wrote on the board. "Who are you to judge him anyway Yuri," I thought to myself. "You used to be that way too."

At the sound of the bell announcing it was time for lunch, everyone got into their friend groups, ready to get something to eat together. This also meant that Kat and Musa, wanting something to eat, would come out of my bag too. Kat, as usual, was the first one out and stood on my desk stretching.  
"That was so boring," she exclaimed as a sleepy looking Musa came out. I laughed at them.  
"I know right?" I giggled at her and then picked up my bag and scooped up my charas, setting them on my shoulders. "Let's go find a nice place to have lunch." They smiled in response. It was the rare moments like these where Kat and Musa got along. As soon as I got ready to walk, I faced head-on collisions with someone or something. I fell to the ground, holding my head as rapid fire bolted through my head. "Owwwwwww," I moaned.  
"Watch it," Kat shouted at the figure that was towering over us.  
Musa rolled her eyes. "Kat, he can't see or hear you." She flew back on my shoulder. "Besides, Yuri walked into him."  
"Well, he'll be able to feel me," she hissed, about ready to charge at him with open hands as Musa held her back.  
I sent them a quick death glare before staring at the male in front of me. "I'm sorry for running into you," I began. He looked down at me on the ground with piercing blue eyes that I recognized as the boy who sits next to me. "Let me make it up to you," I suggested while standing up and dusting myself off. "H-how about I buy you lunch?" As my face heated up slightly, I mentally punched myself for the stutter. The male looked at me irritably before walking past me towards the door. The blush left my face instantly.  
"Well then," I exclaimed. "so much for the offer! That jerk!" I started to pick up my things from the ground with my teeth holding my cheek between them. Somehow my bags contents had scattered in several directions, including Kat and Musa's eggs.  
"Need any help?"  
I looked up at the voice. A girl with light blonde hair in two low pigtails and with green eyes surrounded by glasses was standing kneeling down with me. She held out one of my notebooks to me.  
"I think I've got it," I muttered while taking it. "but thanks anyway." I continued, quickly grabbing Kat's egg before the girl saw it.  
"I'm helping anyway." She got down and helped me pick up the contents of the bag. Luckily, I found Musa's egg before she saw it too.

"Thanks," I said once we were both in the hallway outside our class.  
"No problem," the girl shyly smiled at me. "M-my names Suki Honda by the way. You can call me Suki if you'd like." She looked down blushing slightly from embarrassment. I smiled back at her.  
"You already know me, but I'm Yuri Nakamura, and I'm perfectly fine with you calling me Yuri, Suki."  
Suki's eyes lite up at the prospect of friendship. "Nice to meet you Yuri~!"  
We both walked towards the roof of the school and got to know each other. I told her that I came from America and I found out she's lived in Japan her whole life. She found out that I'm awesome at math and language, but I suck at writing and history. I found out she loves history, art, and just adored reading, but sucks at math. Suki has a brother in an advanced class, but they were both in the same class at one point, and an older sister who had graduated already. She's also the youngest. I told her about my three siblings, Mia the brat, and then Kyle and Aiden the twin devils. (Hikaru and Kaoru anyone?) I also found out that the boy I sit next to was Ikuto Tsukiyomi and he had a reputation for being mysterious, quiet, and a girl magnet. The last one made me blush slightly, much to Musa's and Kat's amusement. Suki offered to introduce me to her group of friends. She told me there were four others, two of them were guys named Zacharias and Senri. One was a girl named Akane, and the other one turned out to be her brother Tsubasa. She told me how they'd love me and that she was so happy to find another girl to be friends with as Zacharias, Senri, and Tsubasa tended to overrule her and Akane whenever they made group decisions.  
"Ready to meet them?" Suki asked.  
I grinned at Suki's eager face, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. Would they like me? The doubt fluttered in my head, tempting me to hang on to that. "Ready," I announced.  
Suki opened the door revealing the roof of the school and the town around it. Sitting on the ground was a girl with long red hair in a high ponytail though it didn't help much as her hair still went down mid back, talking eagerly about something to a boy with brown hair who looked like he was happy. His green eyes shone and her red ones were wide and bright. Then leaning against the gate on the roof was a boy with light blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He looked like he was bored. Laying on the ground next to him was another boy with black hair who looked like he was asleep. Suki walked towards the group while I followed behind shyly.  
"Don't be a wimp Yuri," Kat stated by my right ear.  
"Be nice Kat," Musa intercepted by my left ear. "Yuri, just be yourself and make new friends." I sighed at their bickering but felt a little bit braver at their encouragement.  
"Hi guys," I heard Suki say. Everyone looked over and said hi to her in some form.  
"Who's that?" The voice came from the boy on the ground who was lazily pointing at me and now looked over at me with gold eyes filled with curiosity. By then, all five of them were looking at me. Suki rushed beside me and moved both of her arms my way in a presenting way.  
"This is Yuri Nakamura, she's new to Japan and in my class," Suki smiled encouragingly at me.  
I gave a shy smile. "Hi, I'm Yuri, and you can call me just Yuri, no need for honorifics." I bowed slightly. "Pleased to meet you guys." The group looked at me. Suddenly, the brown haired boy burst into laughter.  
"No need to be shy, just greet yourself normally," he laughed harder. "What was that? An introduction to a king?" He made himself laugh harder. My face heated up with an embarrassed blush. The boy walked over to me and slung his arm around my shoulder. While smiling down at me, amusement filled his green eyes. "I'm Tsubasa Honda, the pleasure to meet you, Yuri is all mine. I'm that little brats brother." He pointed to Suki with a mischievous look replacing the amusement.  
"Excuse me," Suki looked defensive and had an expression of mock offensiveness on her face. "If anyone's the brat in this relationship it's you." The red headed girl went over to me and smiled brightly.  
"They do this a lot, I'm Akane Sayomi," she sang her name out. At the comment, Tsubasa and Suki turned to glare at her.  
"No we don't," they shouted simultaneously.  
"If you say so," Akane teased.  
The boy against the wall walked over and observed me, being about a couple inches away he grinned. "You get easily embarrassed don't you Miss Yuri?"  
"N-no," I lied, stuttering at his closeness.  
He grinned wider at my embarrassed reply. "Well then, I'm Zacharias Sakaki." He backed away suddenly. "This one's a keeper alright, nice job on snagging the newbie Suki." He turned to look at the boy on the ground who had noticed me first, but the black haired boy made no effort to introduce himself to me.  
Tsubasa walked over and tapped the boy's head with his foot lightly. "Hey, go meet Yuri lazybones." The boy looked bored suddenly.  
"And why should I?" He looked me up and down. "I'm Senri. And that's all you need to know," he hummed out his response and closed his eyes, signaling he was done with this conversation and us. Tsubasa and Zacharias exchanged an evil grin and surrounded Senri, getting his attention. "Yes, boys?" He opened one lazy eye. They each grabbed an arm and forced him to his feet. "Hey!"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tsubasa teased and then with Zacharias's help, threw him at me.  
"Boy coming through," Kat screamed, dragging Musa above my head to avoid the collision. Senri was flung at me and fell into me, knocking us both over and into the wall.  
"Ow," I muttered. Directly near my face, I caught a glimpse of Senri, his black hair falling down around his face. His shocked gold eyes and red-faced matched mine. It only lasted for a moment before he leaped off of me and turned to glare at the laughing quartet behind us.  
"What the literal heck guys?" he growled at them.  
"That was so perfect, did you see their faces?" Suki laughed out. I now see her and her brother were cut from the same cloth.  
"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it Senri," Zacharias smirked.  
My red face seemed never ending today. "When will the abuse end?" I questioned, sliding down the wall behind me. My charas came back, shy grinning at me.  
"Alright, alright, we'll stop now." Tsubasa stood in front of me, offering me his hand. "We couldn't resist, Senri get's so easily embarrassed too." I accepted it and got to my feet.  
"You could've at least been nice to the new kid," I fake pouted.  
Akane grinned. "Welcome to our school Yuri."

Who knew when I woke up with morning, my life would become a comedy? Even so, I have confidence that this will be a good year and these guys with become awesome friends. I returned her smile. "Thank you." Maybe today wasn't a bad omen like Kat predicted?

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please give me some feedback and feel free to follow along with the story~! Have a great day and God bless~! ^^


End file.
